danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/Teach Him How to Kill, Then How to Die
A story of William Hobbs during the Assassin Game, a mysterious game of survival and killing. This story contains blood, violence, and also strong language. Viewer's discretion is advised, and this story is Non-Canon material. Inspired by Vocaloid's song Night series (Bad End Night and Crazy Night, specifically), you can listen to the song on the link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5b4mRcxreo ---- Red was a very exquisite colour: it symbolized courage, strength, and power. Those meaning, however, didn't describe my life at all. Red in my life only meant a single thing, blood. My world was painted red with so much blood from people I've killed. How I really love to saw the sights of blood, no matter it was a blood of a vermin who were good-for-nothing or a blood from our enemies. They looked beautiful when splattered. You might be asking why I enjoyed it, or thinking that I was a lunatic pyschopath. No, I was not a insane person, I was a simple person who could only make a living by killing people. Who I was? I was an assassin. I was that person who had to get my hands dirty, for the sake of my Godfather and also my Mafia family. Not that I hated that, though. It all started when I was just finished assassinating two businessmen, who were actually spies that were sent by the goverments to leak the information about us. Of course, as the leader of an organized crime, my Godfather couldn't let that happen, so he sent me to kill them. They were talking in a dark alley, a perfect location, since nobody else would know if they were murdered. I waited for them to finish talking, breathing silently. They seemed to be very happy to gain information about us, eh? Too bad, the information wouldn't be known by the outside world for them. The talk had finished, they decided to went together. I immediately grabbed one of the two men's sleeve, one of them was surprised due to the sudden moment, and they turned to see myself. At that time, I lowered my head so they couldn't get a good glimpse of my face, shades covered my eyes as I did so. "Huh?! Why did someone like you able to get here?! I didn't leak any information to someone else!" The man said to me, a smirk spread across my face. "Found you..." With a quick movement, I took a needle from my coat's pocket and pierced it on the man's nape deeply. He gasped in shock for air, but it didn't helped him at all. I pulled out the needle with a rough force, causing his artery to open and he fell to the floor, dead. I kicked his body away, the other man just widen his eyes in fear and proceeded to leave. I took my trusty revolver from my right thigh's holster, and aimed at the man. "You're not getting away," I said as I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man on the back, he slumped forward as I walked to his body and placed the muzzle on his temple, a dark smile formed on my lips. With the trigger pulled, the man was gone, forever with the wind. "Mission accompolished. Now it's time to return and report this to Godfather Giles," I muttered to myself and walked away, leaving the men's bodies there. I hurried myself towards the Mafia's headquarter, but someone else grabbed my nape's collar. I only turned away and snatched their hand away from me, thus turning my body on them. The person wore a mask, so I couldn't know how he looked like, but I glared at him with my eyes. "He will be perfect for the test," I heard him mutter under his breath. What kind of test he was talking about? I tried to reach the gun from my holster, but he was too fast. He pinned me against the wall and strangled me, of course I tried to fight back, tough luck, he was far stronger. The man pressed my jugular with his thumbs, I choked for breath which I couldn't get. My sight blurred, I lost my consciousness as my body slided down against the wall, his grip on my neck loosened. When I opened my eyes, I saw seven people around me with various looks, two being a female around twenties and the rest were male. Where the hell was this place? One of them tried to open the door where all of us were confined. Clack The door wouldn't budge at all, then suddenly a series of light flickered to show a person in a mask; it was the same man who strangled me after my assassination mission. "Welcome to everyone here," the man said. "I have captured all of you for a test of survival and trust. The rules of this game are very simple: Kill your target. It's not the same kind of game like Roblox or Framed. Look at your left wrist." I looked at my left wrist, it had some kind of black bracelet with a name engraved on it. "This is the person you have to kill. Once you have killed them, take their bracelet, and repeat. Of course, it repeats until only one person is left all alone." So, this is kill or be killed? I like the sound of it,' I thought that to myself, a smirk formed on my lips. The man then continued his words. "Now, I will drop all of you in an artificial neighbourhood I've made with help from a veteran and a gymnast. Have a great day." The room suddenly filled with anesthesia, everyone around me started to pass out. I tried to not inhale the gas, but the lack of oxygen the masked man caused to me earlier made me unable to hold my breath. I looked at the person with the mask, he walked away as I started to pass out. "Who would be left after the light's out?" He asked to everyone else, including me. I blacked out. ''Unending praise resounds at the curtain's call; Shall it echoes further and louder? The buzzer sounds and the curtain rises One, two, three, let us begin! I found myself woke up in a bedroom, a place where I couldn't recognise. This honestly brought nostalgia, however. I remembered the day when I was reborn, from my old life as an assassin, waking up in my room. As I sat myself up, I saw a visor on my bed, I put them on. The bracelet from earlier was still on the left wrist. ''Lidia Hufferman'' That was the name engraved. A video showed up on the visor, so I played it. A soldier was in front of the camera as the video played. "Welcome, officialy to The Assassin Game. This artificial land was built in the middle of fire ring, don't even try to swim out. Anyway, this visor will guide you through the game, it has a mini map on the top right screen. If you got hands on UAV, you can use it to track down people. It only tells where someone else is, not who they are. Also, I'll keep an watch over you, counter - UAV can take it down. Well, good luck. The last one standing wins." The video stopped as I saw eight perks. It took a bit for me to choose one between the eight, but one perk caught my interest, which was Awareness, because I could hear footsteps more clearly and knew people who was sneaking on me. I inserted the chip into my visor; I could hear the surroundings clearly. Perfect. I started to scavenge around the room to found a military knife, an odd-looking tin cylinder with a button on it, a pencil and a sharpener. I only took the military knife, then I went into my bathroom. Honestly, the toilet really disgusted me, the water was pretty dirty, luckily that didn't smell bad at all. On the mirror, I found some band-aids and a needle. I took the needle of course, it was a useful assassination tool and didn't leave any traces behind. Now that I had all things needed, I went out of my house, needle and knife on my hand. I looked around and went through the surroundings to go to house number four. My assassin's hunches strongly screamed that Lidia was in the house. When I stepped on to the door, an alarm rung. I learnt that each of everyone's houses had some kind of alarms that activated everytime an intruder came to the lawn. "Shut up.." I said lowly, going inside and shutted the alarm. It stopped, I then went upstairs and spied the bedroom. A woman with shoulder-length light brown hair and glasses was sitting on her bed. I then kicked open the door and charged at Lidia. She was shocked to see me, and grabbed my right arm to stop me. Of course, as I anticipated, I took the needle and shoved the sharp edge onto her neck. Lidia fell to the floor, paralyzed. I grinned as I walked toward her, knife in hand. "Found you.." A knife to her head, Lidia's life was cut short. I tossed away my old bracelet and took her bracelet. ''Andie Luck'' I kicked Lidia's body away and left since she didn't have any items useful for me. Boring even on her death. I went out of her house and sneaked myself into house number five. An alarm rang out again, this started to piss me off pretty badly. "Can you please just shut the fuck up?!" I said angrily and slammed the button hard, turning off the alarm. Had enough with the alarm, I immediately went to upstairs. By the surroundings, I knew Andie hadn't made any move yet, that would made my life easier. Perfect timing, I found him sitting on his bed, much like Lidia. A sitting duck waited to be finished off. Again, I kicked open his door and charged at him with my knife in hand. He tried to dodge, but I slitted open his throat, his blood splattered over the floor and also my clothes. He fell down to the floor, and I grinned at the sight of his dead body. My mind telling me to ripped his throat off, so setting aside my knife, I grabbed his slitted thoat. "Found you..." Brutal methods weren't exactly my thing, but I liked it. Without further ado, I ripped his esophagus out of his neck. More blood splattered on my clothes and also on the floor, oh how it looked beautiful even if it was a blood of good-for-nothing. I licked the blood on my hand, tasting the thick crimson substance. God, it tasted pretty awful, so I used his already stained shirt to clean it off. Done cleaning the blood off my hand, I tossed away my old bracelet and replaced it with what Andie had. ''Evan'' I scavenged his room for a while, and I found a hatchet. I could used this to sever Evan's arm and then ripped his ventricles out of his chest. Not only the hatchet, I also took a tin cylinder from Andie's desk before ultimately left the house. I couldn't wait to kill Evan and used my newest weapon to assassinate him. Ironically, my plan was the one thing that brought myself to an unexpected end. I went to house number seven, sneakly. I turned off the main electricity fuse so the alarm and lights wouldn't functioned. I played with the cylinder a little bit, and accidentally turned it on; it was a lightsaber. I saw Evan and Eunseo were together, I couldn't risk myself to be seen, so I sneaked behind him and worked on my plan. Evan, however, able to turned the tables on me. I swung my lightsaber at him to sever his arm, but he was too fast. He got behind me, and I could feel something sharp pierced my back, I coughed some blood. I turned around to see Evan hit my back with a fire axe. I started to feel some kind of pain on my heart, and when he pulled the axe out, my heart's artery and ventricles already chopped by him in halves. I started to feel weak, my body slumped forward as I saw Eunseo stared at me with a shocked face. More blood coughed up from my mouth, I hate to admitted that they looked very beautiful. But... I thought back something that made me felt scared to die. ''"You'll get retribution for all the killings you have done, William."'' Ah, I see... So this was the retribution Edward had been warning me all this time... ''The retribution I received for every single lives that I had taken by my hands...'' But I couldn't give up yet, I must returned... I want to be praised by everyone else in my family... "You did a very good job, my child." I just wanted to hear that praise from my Godfather, even for only once. I could feel tears flowing down from my eyes, mixed with the blood I've coughed. My eyes were struggling to keep open. If only I wasn't brought by the Mafia... Would everything be different from now...? Would I be able to live a bright life... A positive one where I wouldn't have to stain my hands with so much blood of sinners and innocents...? It would be nice... Right...? But it wouldn't happened to me as my eyes closed, and never be able to open again... How I wished I could rewind back my time... To the time when I didn't have to kill... ---- ''The End''''' Category:Blog posts